


pretty puppy

by btseventeen



Series: twt fics! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen
Summary: this is a twt fic. my twt: @nsfwbtsvts keep in mind it is a nsfw acc, but this fic kinda gives that away
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: twt fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212542
Kudos: 11





	pretty puppy

joshua looked over the form of his sub, he was sat on the ground, a book in his hand and his eyes focused on joshua.

“what do you want?” joshua asked his voice harsh. minghao didn’t dare speak, knowing the consequences.

“you can speak” joshua said leaning down to meet minghao’s gaze

“m-may I cock warm you sir?” minghao asked not breaking the eye contact.

“you want something in your mouth don’t you pup?” joshua said with a smirk. minghao just nodded.

“that’s too bad pup” joshua replied

“you can have sir’s fingers, while you read” joshua said. minghao moved closer to joshua and let his mouth fall open. joshua smirked and place his pointer and middle fingers into the subs mouth. minghao let out a small noise of happiness and began reading. joshua began back on the lyrics he had been working on before his sub had come to his side. minghao was content with joshuas fingers in his mouth, gently suckling on the digits in his mouth. sure, joshua was a hard dom but when it came to minghao. he couldn’t help but be soft. he was so well behaved and listened to anything joshua asked. he always wore one of the four collars that joshua had bought for him. he knew that he could only speak when given permission, he knew that he belonged to joshua. joshua looked down at the sub, who had drool running down his chin. his eyes were focused on the book in his hands.

“pup, when i finish these lyrics you can have sir’s cock. how does that sound?” joshua asked. minghao nodded and continued to read. after about an hour, the lyric sheet was finally complete. joshua pulled his fingers out of the subs mouth slowly to not startle him. minghao whined loudly, which earned him a harsh look. he apologized under his breath and lowered his head.

“come on pup, I know you want it,” joshua said quickly unzipping his jeans fly. minghao settled between the dom’s legs. gently pulling his masters cock out of the confines of his boxers. he wrapped his mouth around the thick girth and closed his eyes. joshua looked down in adoration for the sub. he wanted nothing more than something in his mouth. joshua ran his fingers through minghao’s long black hair.

“you’re so pretty pup, sir loves you very much,” joshua said before grabbing his phone. the sub could sit for hours with joshuas cock in his mouth. joshua did want more but right now he was focused on letting his sub relax a little more. they had a pretty intense scene the night before, that left minghao in tears. and not tears of pleasure. minghao gently pulled away and looked up at joshua.

“yes pup?” joshua asked petting the subs hair.

“s-sir please fuck my face; puppy would really like it. even after last night,” minghao said in a soft voice. joshua couldn’t help but smile.

“of course, pup, you asked so nicely you’ll get a reward,” joshua said. minghao shook his head.

“no? puppy doesn’t want a reward?” joshua asked confused now.

“s-sirs cock is my reward” minghao said with a small smile.

“oh pup, you deserve more than sirs’ cock for your reward” joshua said while threading his fingers through the sub’s hair. joshua shifted to where he could move easier. minghao let his mouth fall open again. joshua pushed his cock down minghao’s throat. he was met with very little resistance. minghao moaned softly and relaxed his throat. joshua groaned at the stimulation on his cock. he began rolling his hips, minghao’s nose pressing against his pubic hair. joshua moved his hips faster. minghao had cockwarmed him for so long that he was rock hard just waiting for his sub to ask him to fuck his mouth.

“swallow it all pup,” joshua said as he felt the heat rise in his stomach. minghao hummed again which pushed joshua over the edge. his hot cum slid easily down minghao’s throat. minghao swallowed and looked up at joshua.

“what a good little puppy” joshua said as he pulled his cock from the subs mouth. minghao whined and let the string of saliva that connected to joshuas dick fall and land in his chin.

“come here pup” joshua said

minghao rested his head on joshuas leg and let the older wipe his mouth with a tissue.

“you’re so perfect for sir, always the best puppy” joshua said, grabbing the water bottle off the desk. he tipped it so minghao could drink

“sir loves you very much pup, always so well behaved and perfect” joshua said while patting his lap to signal to the sub that he was allowed to sit. minghao crawled on to the dom’s lap, nuzzling his neck. joshua rubbed the nape of minghao’s neck.

“do you want your reward tonight pup, or do you just want to cuddle?” joshua said, noticing the sub slipping further into his puppy head space. minghao didn’t answer, he just pressed his nose further into the crook of joshuas neck.

“okay pup, we’ll cuddle.” joshua said before picking the younger up and carrying him to the couch. he turned on a quiet nature documentary and continued to rub and kiss all over minghao’s neck and face. after a while, he noticed the slower rhythm of minghao’s breathing, joshua smiled and pressed another kiss to his forehead. minghao stirred in his sleep and cuddled closer to joshua.

fin.


End file.
